


I Didn't Know I'd Found You

by EmilyWeaslette



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers Family, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds - Freeform, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyWeaslette/pseuds/EmilyWeaslette
Summary: Peter Stark was kidnapped when he was four years old. For the past eleven years, his parents, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark have been searching for him, but they have slowly been coming to the conclusion that they might not find him. Until Spider-Man is injured during the airport battle in Civil War, and lands in the MedBay. While trying to heal him, Dr. Helen Cho makes the shocking discovery that 15-year-old Peter Parker is not Peter Parker. He is, in fact, the missing Peter Stark.





	1. Chapter One

Tony had dreams, sometimes. Sometimes, they were good dreams. He'd dream of Peter's big brown eyes, the way he would cling to you like a little octopus. He'd dream of the times they built blanket forts, of the times Peter would fall asleep curled into Tony's chest. He'd dream of the good times he shared with both Peter and Pepper. When he woke up, he'd cry. Cry for his lost child. Cry for the life he lost. Other times, though, they were bad dreams. He'd dream of that gala, that stupid gala. He'd relive it in his dreams. The way he turned around for one second, _one second_ , to speak with Rhodey. The way he turned back to Peter, only to find him gone. He dreamed of the panic, the way he ran through the crowd, shouting Peter's name. The way he put the building on lock down, refused to let anyone out for hours. He'd dream of the hours spent in police stations, of driving all over the city. The posters that were put up, the news articles. And when he woke up, he'd cry. Cry for his lost child. Cry for the life he lost.

Sometimes, Pepper would wake him. She'd calm him, and she'd sit with him in the lab while worked. Other times, she'd cry with him.

When Tony was in Afghanistan, and Yinsen asked if he had a family, Tony told him no. He had to protect Pepper. And he no longer had Peter.

Every time Tony went out as Iron Man, he thought of Peter. He thought of the way Peter, in his little, four-year-old way, told Tony that he wanted to help people. He'd stated, during a little game he played with his father, that he wanted to be a superhero. With every person Iron Man saved, Tony thought of Peter.

\---

The boy, Spider-Man, reminded Tony so strongly of his lost child. Tony looked into the eyes of Peter Parker, and saw the eyes of Peter Stark. And it hurt. It hurt so bad. But now was not the time to think of that, because they had a Civil War to fight against one of Tony's best friends.

In the end, Tony supposed, he had that bug-guy to thank. The Ant-Man. Peter Parker was injured during that battle in the airport. Tony took him to the MedBay in Avengers Tower, took him to Helen, and then he left. He had his fight with Steve. Steve left, left with Bucky, ran from the law, but he left behind a flip-phone, in case Tony ever needed it. Tony swore he would never use it. As it turned out, he'd be using it pretty soon.

As he was coming home from that battle with Steve, Tony's phone rang. Helen was calling him, and he answered, because if anything was wrong with that kid, it was his fault.

"Mr. Stark?" Helen asked. "I need you to get back here right now." 

"What is it?" Tony asked, fear gripping him. "Is something wrong with the kid?"

"No, it's not that- well, it is the kid, but he's alright," Helen said. "I can't tell you over the phone. Just get back here as soon as you can."

The moment the car pulled up to Avengers Tower, Tony took off at a sprint up to the MedBay. When he got there, he found Helen waiting.

"What is it?" he asked immediately. "What was so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"We had to take DNA tests of the kid," Helen explained. "To find out what sort of medicines we could use on him, because of his mutated DNA. His DNA matches up almost perfectly with previous samples we have of your DNA. We need newer samples of yours, just to make sure."

Tony stared at her. He thought he understood what she was saying, but he couldn't bear to get his hopes up, not after the past four times someone had thought they'd found his son, only for it to have been a false alarm.

"What?" he coraked.

"I think that could be your son in there," Helen said, her eyes understanding. "But I need current samples of your DNA to make sure."

Tony thought his heart might have stopped.

\---

Tony stood awkwardly in the MedBay, staring at the teenager unconscious on one of the beds. Helen was taking _forever_. Tony couldn't help but get his hopes up, but at the same time, he was certain the tests would reveal that all this fuss had been for nothing. He hadn't said anything at all to Pepper. He couldn't bear the thought of her regaining hope, just to have it crushed.

The door to Helen's office opened, and she emerged. Her expression was unreadable, and she carried a small stack of papers. Tony strode over to her.

"Is he-"

"It's a boy," Helen said, her face breaking into a smile. "It's him."

Tony stared at her. "You're telling me, you're honestly telling me, that-that kid , Spider-Man, that teenager, he's-he's my kid, he's my Peter?"

"He is," Helen confirmed. "You found him."

Tony stared at her for a moment more, before he collapsed into a chair, his composure falling completely to pieces as he began to sob. "Get Pepper," he managed. "Get Pepper, bring her down here. I have to- I have to tell her."

Helen nodded, patting his shoulder gently, and left to retrieve Pepper.

Tony lifted his head, staring at the kid, _his_ kid, when a thought struck him.

How on Earth were they going to tell him and May?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper have a heart to heart with May and Peter  
> Tony manages to stay mad at Steve for about a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude. Guys. 391 hits in literally, like, an hour. 56 kudos. That's INSANE, you guys, thank you so much!
> 
> Edit: Guys it's been ten minutes since I wrote these notes and we're already at 423 hits. This is HUGE to me, you guys.

Pepper cried for hours when Tony told her. She hadn't believed him, at first. She'd made him show her all the DNA samples, all the tests, and had required Helen's confirmation three times before she believed it. And once she did, she cried for hours.

Once Peter recovered, Tony had Happy drive him back to Queens. Peter didn't know yet. Tony hadn't been able to tell him, not just like that, and not without his 'aunt' May there. He'd talked with Pepper, and the two had come to a decision of how to break the news to them. Which was how, three days after Peter had returned home, Tony Stark was once again sitting in the Parker's living room. This time with Pepper on his right, and May and Peter sitting across from him.

"Okay," Tony said slowly. "There is really no easy way to say this. Have either of you heard anything about my son?"

May shook her head, but Peter nodded. "The one that went missing eleven years ago?"

"That's right," Tony nodded. When May still looked confused, he elaborated. "Eleven years ago, my four-year-old son was kidnapped. He's been missing ever since."

"O...kay," May said slowly. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Well..." Tony glanced at Pepper, who nodded encouragingly at him. "When Peter was with me, for the internship thing, there was a little.. accident. Nothing serious, but he did require a little bit of treatment. My best doctor, Helen Cho, ended up having to take DNA tests, to make sure there would be no... complications with anything she might have to do. And Peter here, his... his DNA almost perfectly matched up with mine."

Peter's eyes widened, looking both shocked and confused. May simply looked confused.

"What does that mean, exactly?" she asked.

"It means that I'm related to Peter," Tony finally just spat it out. "It means... that your nephew, Peter Parker, is actually my son, Peter Stark."

Peter and May looked at them for a moment, before May laughed nervously. "Okay, sure. This is... this is all a joke, right?"

"I would never joke about this, Ms. Parker," Tony said seriously. "Here are the tests and results."

He handed her and Peter a stack of papers, which they looked over together. Peter, having done DNA and genetics in school, clearly understood everything the papers were telling him.

"May, this... this checks out," he said, his voice low. "I think-I think he's right."

May looked vaguely sick. "I-I don't... so what do we do now? I mean, if he's your son, then really, you have all the right over him, but... "

"I'm not going to just whisk him away, if that's what you mean," Tony said. "Pepper and I would love to get to know him, of course, but we don't want to just completely uproot his life, and if he doesn't want us involved in it, then we would absolutely respect his wishes."

"Peter, honey?" May asked. "What do you think?"

Peter looked very sick. "I-I dunno," he said slowly. "I mean, this is... this is all so, so crazy. Not that I don't believe you, Mr. Stark, I do, I believe you, and I would love you get to know you two, you've both been my idols my entire life, but I don't want to just uproot, you know? I'd love to have you in my life, I'd love to get to know you, but I still want to, you know, go to Midtown and stuff, but I can... I can tell you two want me to live with you, I can see it in the way you're looking at me, and I wouldn't even be opposed to that, but I just... I can't just leave May, you know?"

"Yes, we know," Pepper nodded. "We completely understand that this is a lot to take in, and it's confusing and probably very scary-"

"What if you could live with us and May?" Tony blurted.

"What, like, go back and forth?" Peter asked, his brow furrowed.

"No," Tony shook his head. "Like... I was planning on selling the Tower, we were going to move to a compound upstate, but if... if we didn't do that, would you and May come live in it with us? There's a ton of space, and it's close enough for you to go to Midtown still, and then... and then we could figure all this out. I guess the main question is, would you and May want to live in the tower with us?"

Peter looked at May, who looked uncertainly back.

"Would I still be able to get to work?" May finally asked.

"Of course," Tony nodded. "We'd find a way to make everything work out."

"What do you think, Peter?" May asked.

Peter shrugged. "I think it's a good idea."

May was silent for a moment. "Okay," she said. "Okay. We could do that. When would we... when would we move?"

"Whenever you want," Tony said.

"How does- how about over the weekend?" May asked. "Give Peter and I some time to pack up, and... process."

"Of course," Tony nodded. "Absolutely. We'll come down Saturday morning to help move all the stuff over, and we'll get everything ready at the Tower."

"Okay," May nodded. "Okay."

\---

Tony sat at a desk in the lab, staring at the flip phone in front of him.

"Tony?" Pepper asked, entering. "We've got one of the penthouse floors all set for Peter and May- what are you doing?"

"Should I just call him?" Tony asked, still staring at the phone. "Be completely honest with me, do you think I should just call him?"

"What do you think?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know," Tony confessed. "I mean... Him and Natasha, and Sam, and all of them, after New York, they helped us look for him for a while, you know? And I told him... we told each other, if either of us ever heard anything we'd let the other know. Steve always said he would have loved to meet him, and now we've found him, and I just... I feel like he should know."

"It sounds like you think you should call him," Pepper said. "And I think you should do what you think is right."

"I'm not going to lie," Tony said slowly. "I miss having them here. Having the team all living here, together. And there are things about the Accords I'm not thrilled about, so maybe... maybe we'd be able to come to an agreement, if we were all being a bit more logical about it? If we weren't so angry?"

"I think it's a great idea," Pepper shrugged. "Listen to your heart, Tony. We all know you have one."

"Har har," Tony laughed sarcastically at her jab to the arc reactor. "Very funny."

"I thought so," Pepper said, picking up a StarkPad and leaving the lab.

Tony sighed, turning back to stare at the phone. Gathering his courage, he picked it up, turned it on, and pressed call before he could chicken out. It was answered on the third ring.

"Tony?" it was Natasha's voice.

"Hey, yeah," Tony said, his voice shaking slightly. "So, let's just ignore the fact that I'm pathetic and only managed to hold out for about a week, and just cut to the chase. I need to talk to Steve."

"I gathered as much," Natasha said dryly. "Hang on, I've got to find him."

"Where are you guys?" Tony asked, hearing some strange whirring noise in the background.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Natasha didn't sound sorry at all. "Here's Steve. Try not to kill each other over the phone."

Tony was about to come back with some witty remark, but didn't get the chance.

"Tony?"

Tony's mouth was suddenly very dry. "Yeah. Hey. Hi."

"Hi."

"Listen, Steve, I've got a situation out here, and I thought you might want to know about it," Tony said slowly. "And I know you're probably still mad at me, and God knows I'm still mad at you, but you said if anything ever changed to let you know, so here I am."

"What is it?" Steve asked immediately. "What's going on?"

"Remember, after New York, when you were helping me look for my kid?" Tony asked. "Peter?"

"Yeah," Steve said, after a moment's hesitation.

"Remember when I showed up to Berlin with Spider-Man?"

"Yes."

"Remember when that Scott Ant guy injured Spider-Man?"

"Get to the point, Tony."

"It turns out Spider-Man is Peter," Tony said. Even just saying it brought tears of joy and relief to his eyes. "God, Steve, we actually found him. He's coming to live with Pepper and I in Stark Tower, with his aunt. We found him, Steve."

"You found him?" Steve exclaimed. "Hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker-phone, everyone's here, they all want to know what I'm talking about-" There was a moment of silence. "Okay," Steve said. "Could you say it again?"

"We found my kid," Tony said, a few tears escaping. "Spider-Man's my fucking kid."

"Oh my God, you found him?" Clint's voice spoke. "This is... this is _huge_ Tony... Listen, I know we're supposed to hate each other, but is there any chance you'd let me come up to meet the kid?"

"Listen, about hating each other..." Tony said slowly. "Listen. I know I wasn't entirely right. And you weren't entirely wrong. But that doesn't mean I was entirely wrong and you were entirely right, either. We were all angry, and we weren't thinking rationally, and I just... I really do think we need somebody to be watching us, keep us in control a bit. But there were aspects to the Accords I wasn't entirely pleased with. So... If you're willing to listen, I'm willing to come to some sort of agreement. I... I'm not going to lie, I miss having you all around here. It's too quiet. Course, it's about to get less quiet, I've got a fifteen-year-old and his aunt moving in tomorrow. So if you're willing to come back, I've got a place you can stay."

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Of course, Tony," Steve finally spoke. "We've missed all of you, too. There is the slight problem of us being war criminals..." "I'll take care of that," Tony interrupted. "I'll have you cleared by ten tomorrow morning." "Then we'll be there by ten thirty." Tony could practically hear the smile in Steve's voice. "And Tony? Congrats on finding the kid. I can't wait to meet him."

"He'll be over the moon to meet you, too, he's a massive fucking nerd," Tony said, causing the team to laugh. The team. The _team_.

Tony was pretty happy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> Next: Peter and May move in, the Avengers return, and Tony might have punched a Secretary of State in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and May move in, the Avengers return, and Tony may have punched a Secretary of State in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the response this story has gotten has been INSANE. Over 3,000 hits, 64 bookmarks, 35 comments, and 303 kudos? It's crazy! I am SO sorry that it's been taking me ridiculously long to update, I've been REALLY busy. Like, I don't know if any of you have read it, but my book of oneshots is, like, a month behind right now. So if you've read that one, I'm sorry for that, too, but I'm on spring break right now, so I'm trying to update that one as well.  
> Anyway, back to the original point of this, thank you all so much. This means a lot to me. Just... thank you all for being so nice, and giving this book a massive, positive response. Thanks.  
> Now let's get on with the actual story.

Tony stalked out of the meeting room, rubbing his now-sore hand. Of course, it was likely that Ross's nose was a lot more sore, but that didn't matter. He was an asshole. He deserved it.

True to his word, it was currently 9:57 a.m., and the Avengers were now clear to return to the United States. He'd informed Steve, who had said that they would, indeed, be there by 10:30. Which, coincidentally, was the same time that Peter and May were supposed to arrive. Happy had brought all their things over earlier that morning; the two just had a few loose ends they'd wanted to tie up, and then they were coming.

And Tony was a little bit terrified.

His long-lost son _and_  someone who used to be his best friend, but had turned against him were moving in on the same day. 

There was no possible way this could go wrong. 

And both were set to arrive at 10:30. 

Even better. 

When 10:30 arrived, Tony paced up and down the penthouse level, wondering who would arrive first. It could be anyone, and Tony couldn't decide who he'd rather it was. He didn't have much time to think about it, either; the elevator dinged, signalling someone was arriving. Tony whirled to stare at the doors as they opened, revealing...

Peter. Standing in between Steve and May, with the rest of the Rogues behind them. There was obvious tension in the elevator, which immediately permeated the room. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter said, his voice brightening as he exited the elevator. The others followed silently. 

"We've really got to ditch that 'Mr. Stark' stuff, kid," Tony said. "It makes me feel old." 

Peter grinned. The smile fell slightly as he half-glanced over his shoulder at the Rogues and May. Tony sighed. 

"Right. Okay. Judging from the awkwardness in the room, I'm guessing nobody introduced themselves?" 

The silence was answer enough.

"Okay. So. Everybody, this is Peter and his aunt, May," Tony clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter and May, these are the Avengers. Steve, Nat, Clint, Sam, and Wanda. Plus two tag-alongs, Bucky Barnes and I think that guys name is Scott." 

Scott rolled his eyes. 

"How's Rhodey?" Steve asked quietly. 

Tony tensed slightly. "He's alive. I built him some braces, so he's figuring out moving around, too. We're figuring it out." 

Steve nodded. "That's good." 

Awkward silence filled the room again, until Tony cleared his throat loudly. 

"Alright, May and Peter," he said, clapping his hands together. "Pepper and I set up one of the penthouse levels for you two. FRIDAY let you guys through the elevator without passes today because I told her to, but you're going to need to get those from Happy, who should be coming up with them in a minute. You've both got level 10 clearance, so you can go anywhere you'd like whenever you want. And I know you said you didn't want money or things, you'd rather keep going to work, but I have put a couple thousand dollars in an account, for you to decorate however you want. If you want, you can come have meals with Pepper and I, in the kitchen in the common area. If not, you've got a kitchen and dining area and stuff on your floor." 

May and Peter looked a little overwhelmed. 

"Okay," May said slowly. "And for rent-" 

Tony waved a hand. "Don't worry about that. We brought you here, we're not going to make you pay us for living space." 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Peter said, before May could start arguing against 'charity'. He knew both May and Tony could argue their side for  _hours_ , but ultimately, Tony would just return any money May tried to give him. 

"Oh, Peter, that reminds me," Tony said. "You're welcome to use the training rooms whenever you want to do whatever, as long as May is alright with it, and I set up a space in my lab for you, if you ever want to tinker around a bit. Or, if you'd like, I could use some help on some of Spider-Man's and Iron Man's tech." 

Peter's eyes went wide. "Really?" he gasped. "That's awesome! Thank you so much, Mr. Stark!" 

"Not a problem, kid," Tony smiled at him. "Happy's put your things on your floor, if you want to go get settled a bit. But first, May, if it's alright, could I have a moment with Peter?" 

May gave him a curious, slightly suspicious look, but nodded. "Okay. I'll go to our... floor, I guess." 

"Just tell FRIDAY to take you to your floor, she'll get you there," Tony said. "Wherever you want to go, whenever, just tell FRIDAY. Happy will bring your security passes up in a minute." 

May nodded, gave Peter one last look, before returning to the elevator. Once the doors closed, Tony turned back to Peter and the Rogues. 

"Alright," Tony said. "Peter, these guys already know about Spider-Man, so you don't have to worry about that," he informed the teenager. "We do, however, have to figure out what we're going to tell your aunt." 

Peter sighed. "I know. I should probably just tell her. I don't think I could hide it from her forever, especially if I'm using the training rooms and things. I just... don't know how. She's going to be so mad." 

"If it would make it better, I could come to help explain," Tony offered. 

Peter looked up at him. "You'd do that?" 

"Course," Tony said, clapping Peter on the shoulder. "Now, for you guys," he addressed the Rogues. "Your old rooms are all ready for you. You'll have to get passes as well, Happy's really strict about that. I'm giving you guys level 9 clearance, so you can go everywhere except mine and Pepper's floor, and May and Peter's. For reasons that should be obvious. You're welcome to come and go as you please, and same rules apply for meals as I told May and Peter. There's still the common living floor, with the kitchen, theater, all that jazz. Oh, and you have to get permission before going in my lab. Other than that, free reign." 

"Has Bruce shown up?" Steve asked. 

Tony shook his head. "No sign of him or Point Break. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going down to make sure May and Peter don't need anything. Care to join me, Pete?" 

Peter shrugged, following Tony into the elevator. 

"Nice to meet you," he called to the Avengers, giving them a small, awkward wave, before the doors closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Peter tells May that he's Spider-Man


End file.
